


Овен - 1

by ALINRAN



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN
Summary: Тарани Кук астронавт отправляется на Марс.





	Овен - 1

Тарани Кук искренне собой гордилась. Все в ее семье вот уже пять поколений были профессиональными космонавтами. Самой Тарани – первой девочке за много поколений в роду Кук, пришлось очень долго отстаивать свое право на космонавтику. 

И отец с братом, и дедушка, и даже прадед совершенно не видели в девочке космического пилота – только лишь работницу, а Тарани хотела летать к звездам, всю жизнь мечтала о полетах в космос, к другим планетам, особенно к Марсу. 

А теперь она пилот, но все еще вынуждена была сидеть в штабе, ожидая, когда начнется «ее» проект с «ее» полетом к дальним планетам и звездам. 

Зайдя в стены Главного управления, Тарани расправила плечи и направилась к своему кабинету, однако, по дороге девушку остановил секретарь главы Космического центра. 

– Тарани, зайди к генералу Гейману, – девушка кивнула и тут же отправилась в сторону лифта, чтобы подняться на последний этаж десятиэтажного строения здания центра к руководству. 

Подойдя к двери в приемную, Тарани ожидаемо не обнаружила там секретаря. Подойдя к двери в кабинет директора, девушка нервным жестом поправила прическу и постучала. Долгие несколько минут никто не отвечал, но вскоре из-за двери послышался старческий кашель, и хриплый голос позволил войти. Тарани толкнула двери и вошла в кабинет. Генерал Гейман сидел за своим столом и болезненно кашлял. В креслах для посетителей сидели двое представительных мужчин в костюмах, с заметной военной выправкой. 

– Доброе утро, генерал Гейман, сэр! – рапортовала Тарани, – Господа!

Мужчины поднялись со своих мест, поприветствовали девушку и протянули руки для рукопожатия. Сжимая ладони визитеров, девушка смотрела на своего босса. 

– Мисс Кук, прошу знакомиться – капрал Саутстен и капитан Мэрдок. Они прибыли к нам для старта новой программы.

Генерал Гейман снова закашлялся, но Тарани, не обращая на это внимания, благоговейно взирала на босса. У них будет новый проект… летный? Если да – нужно неприметно попроситься в него. 

– Могу ли я узнать об этой программе, сэр, и причину моего вызова, сэр!? 

– Конечно, мисс Кук! Присаживайтесь! – хозяин кабинета махнул рукой в сторону небольшого диванчика под стенкой, и девушка присела. Гости расселись по своим местам, а генерал принялся вещать.

– Мисс Тарани, Вы когда-либо слышали об Овен-1?

Тарани не знала и лишь отрицательно покачала головой.

– Проект Овен – 1 существует с 80-х годов. В ходе существования проекта США совместно с СССР отправили две экспедиции на Марс. Впоследствии наша сторона вышла из проекта и сейчас мы возобновляем сотрудничество.

Тарани шокировано смотрела в одну точку. Земляне, иначе и не скажешь, отправлялись к Марсу с 80-х годов. 

– Но тебя я позвал, чтобы сообщить, что ты будешь следующим пилотом, который отправится на Марс. 

Тарани смогла лишь кивнуть своему боссу. Полеты к Марсу реальны… и скоро, и она полетит, и будет возможность высадиться. Девушка была настолько сильно поражена, что даже не задала никаких вопросов. А потом началась подготовка, и на все вопросы отвечали лишь то, что все она узнает при финальном инструктаже. И Тарани ждала этот самый инструктаж и старательно готовилась к полету. А потом, месяц спустя, ее утро началось с вызова к генералу и сообщения о переносе даты миссии. Им следовало лететь уже завтра. Все существо ее пело. Волнение полета ни с чем нельзя было сравнить, а чувство восторга пересилило абсолютно все другие мысли и чувства, даже совершенно логичные опасения и переживания о прохождении программы подготовки. Следом за этим была встреча с руководителем программы. Возможно, все дело в эмоциях, затмивших мыслительный процесс Тарани, но ни погрузки, ни первого в ее жизни старта она даже не запомнила. 

А потом был подъем в атмосферу на шаттле, в общем, Тарани ощущала себя так, словно ею выстрелили из катапульты. А потом небеса и открытый космос. Полет проходил хорошо и Тарани приготовилась к длительному путешествию к Марсу. Однако, вопросы все же всплывали, и вот сейчас они беспокоили девушку. 

Помимо того, что вопреки ожиданиям, старт не был обнародован нигде в СМИ, никаких официальных заявлений не было, и в тоже время статус секретности не налагался, во всяком случае Тарани никаких документов не подписывала. А вместе с тем, один из ее спутников ошарашил девушку поражающей информацией – они долетят до Марса за шесть часов. Воистину нечто дикое!

Полет проходил нормально, а на все вопросы девушки команда одаривала Тарани голливудскими улыбками. Маршрут был забил в автоматическую систему, и она лишь руководила самой машиной, не более. Это был настоящий заговор!

И сейчас весь этот полет, в сознании Тарани, смахивал на мистификацию. Однако, приборы показывали реальность всего происходящего, а система искусственной гравитации прямое тому доказательство.

– Стыковка! – спокойно сообщил один из экипажа судна, и Тарани внимательно посмотрела в иллюминатор. Они находились в зоне атмосферного проникновения на планету. Вот только Марс не был красным, как принято было считать на Земле. Марс был сине-зеленым, как любая планета с атмосферой, пригодная для жизни. 

Они медленно вошли в атмосферу и стали приближаться к поверхности. Тарани перевела судно на автоматическую систему состыковки и морально приготовилась к высадке. Ее организму еще надо было адаптироваться к новой системе пребывания.   
Когда стыковка произошла, команда в костюмах, позволяющих пребывать в искусственной атмосфере судна и без шлемов, позволяющих получать кислород в безвоздушном пространстве, проследовала на выход. И Тарани едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы счастливо заверещать – все-таки она офицер. 

Тарани поспешила за сослуживцами, пытаясь их образумить и уговорить одеть гермошлем. Однако, представители команды вышли, не укомплектовавши обмундирование. Тарани не оставалось ничего, кроме как одеть свой шлем и проследовать следом за командой. Неожиданно гравитация оказалась сильной и Тарани явственно ощутила весь вес своего обмундирования. Ее команда стояла на поверхности планеты без шлемов и в полной экипировке. Бортмеханик и первый пилот ее судна пожимали руку мужчине в военной форме неизвестного ей формирования. 

Тарани шокировано замерла – этим мужчиной оказался ее старший брат Питер Ланселот Кук, отбывший в командировку еще два месяца назад. 

Марс был цветущей планетой, повсюду была видна зелень, и даже какие-то источники воды, кажется, местные озера, их неровный контур и розовая «вода» производили незабываемое впечатление. Тарани снова обернулась:

– Лейтенант Кук, Тарани, – позвал ее брат, – можешь снять шлем, в атмосфере достаточно кислорода для дыхания, смеси тебе не потребуются. 

С опаской Тарани сняла шлем и вдохнула. Воздух ощущался словно бы плотным и тягучим. 

– Добро пожаловать в исследовательский центр «Овен-1», – снова проговорил Питер и лучезарно улыбнулся. 

«Овен-1» оказался огромной международной базой. В больших сферических домах-грибах проживали представители различных стран, и Питер командовал американским контингентом. Из животных здесь были только существа, отдаленно похожие на коз, а насекомые были размером с земных птиц, что искренне пугало девушку. А самих птиц тут не было и вовсе. Растительность заполняла обширные, обозримые просторы. Планета оказалась экзотически чарующей.


End file.
